Penny's Marathon Day
by tonstar17
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic, just a bit of L/P not a good summary, but I hope you enjoy.


I own nothing.

"Ok Wyatt, thanks so much for your help with this, I really appreciate you providing me with this information.. [Pause " Ok, will do." [Pause] "Bye, Bye"… Leonard hangs up the phone.

Leonard heads to his desk and begins to work on his laptop, looking up sites for ideas for his plan. It has been over a month since he and Penny got engaged, things have been really good, with Sheldon on his journey of discovery. They have had an amazing month spending all their free time together enjoying the bliss, going for long walks, eating out, fooling around and just taking it all in. Leonard decided he wanted to do something special for their one month anniversary as the engagement was kinda anti- climactic, but sweet. So Leonard thought he was going to make this one count. He was going to plan a day of activities just for Penny and it will be the best day ever. It will start tomorrow and last all day and maybe all night. Leonard smiles to himself as he opens up a word document with the header 'Penny's Marathon Day'. He begins to write down things to do and also what Wyatt had told him.

An hour later after searching the web for places to take Penny, making reservations and writing down schedules, Leonard finally finishes, and satisfied with his plan closes his laptop as Penny pops her head through the door.

"Hey you". Leonard turns and looks at Penny.

"Hi Penny."

"Whacha doing?" She walks in and closes the distance to Leonard and kisses him on the lips.

"Ummm," mumbles Leonard. "Nothing much. Just finishing off some work stuff", he lied. "So how was lunch with Amy and Bernadette? asks Leonard. "It was fine. Think Amy is still down about the whole Sheldon running away thing", replied Penny. "So what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait and you had to drag me away from my friends?" asked Penny giving Leonard a stern look.

"Hey, I just asked what time you were getting home" answered Leonard, standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "I wanted to run something by you and I also missed you."

"You see me all the time," Penny says, smiling at him and rubbing his arm at the same time. She looks into his brown eyes, "I missed you too," putting both arms around Leonard's neck and kissing him passionately on the lips which lasts longer than they both anticipated. Leonard releases Penny's lips and begins to lightly kiss her neck which made penny shiver with pleasure, he kissed the most sensitive part of her neck where her neck meets her shoulder which drives penny wild as she moan into his kisses, "Oh Leonard".

Leonard and Penny lay cuddled up together in Leonard's bed, Penny's head on his chest stroking it. She kisses his neck near his ears, she knew this was one of his sensitive spots "So Penny", says Leonard with a big smile. She looks up at him from her pillow.

"I got a surprise planned for you, but you are going to have to wait til tomorrow. It will be our one month anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you".

"That is so sweet! What's the surprise?" asks Penny, looking up at Leonard.

"You know I can't tell you, silly," tapping her nose.

"Oh please, tell me", Penny begs,

"I can't. It will ruin the surprise", chuckled Leonard.

"Please…" begs Penny again, giving him the sad eyes look. Leonard could never say no to those beautiful green eyes, so he caves.

"Ok… I'll tell you a bit but that's all. You're going to have to wait for the rest. Deal?"

"Deal," replied Penny, excited at the hope of getting as much information as possible.

"We are going to be spending all day tomorrow doing things that you love. It's going to be all about you. That's it. No more spoilers," grins Leonard.

"Really?" says Penny, thinking, "You mean like a Penny's day?"

"Yes… like a Penny's day," replies Leonard, laughing at how adorable she can be. "You deserve it and I love you Penny and love seeing you happy. So HA." Penny's heart melts, as she snuggles into him.

"I love you too Leonard and you don't have to..."

"Too late. All taken care of."

"OK, can't wait for my surprise," says Penny. "So what do you want to do now? It's pretty late." Leonard spoons her and whispers into her ear.

"We need to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us and…"

"Oh no," Penny pipes up, looking worried. "What about the game tomorrow? You promised to watch it with me!" She turns and faces Leonard.

"Don't worry, Love, it's covered" said a smiling Leonard.

Leonard and Penny wake up the next day excited about how the day will turn out. They get showered, brush their teeth and get dressed. As they sit in Penny's living room drinking coffee and eating breakfast they talk about what was going to happen today, Penny trying to get more info on the day's events as she touches up her makeup.

"So, Leonard, what are we doing first?"

Shaking his head, "Noooo… you have to wait and see. I promise you today will be really special Penny." Looking at his watch Leonard asked "Are you nearly done? We need to leave in about ten minutes"

"Almost," replies Penny putting away her makeup.

Leonard and Penny get into his car, driving off to their first destination. After driving for about 30 minutes, Leonard asks, "So Penny can you guess where we are going?

"Yoga," replies Penny excited and clapping her hands. Leonard thinks, "Now why didn't I think of that…"

"No, guess again."

"Leonard, you have to give me a clue!" says Penny.

"Ok here goes. The clue is in the fields." She looks at Leonard confused!

"On what planet is that a clue?" Leonard smiles at Penny.

"Earth, be patient. It will make sense soon." He turns into a country lane. Penny looks out onto the fields as they pass a few farms and ranches, and she puts two and two together. Penny puts her right hand to her mouth and gasps.

"Oh my God, we are going horse riding", looking at Leonard and jumping in her seat.

"The clue is in the fields" Leonard said grinning. Penny just stares at him, rolling her eyes.

Leonard parks the car at the ranch he had booked for Penny's riding. They sign in and Penny goes to pick up her gear and heads to the changing room. After a few minutes, Penny returns all dressed and ready. Leonard watches how excited Penny got when she met the horse she is going to be riding, stroking and brushing the horse like the pro she was. Leonard can't help but smile at how happy Penny is right now. Leonard just sits at the stable and gets his laptop out to finish off some work.

Penny mounts the horse with ease and rides off. She gets to grips with the day-to-day duties involved with looking after her horse, from grooming to tacking, as well as enjoying the rides. After hours of riding around the fields and nearby woodland, Penny heads back to the stable where Leonard is waiting. She can't help but think how much she loves this man right now. She blows him kisses which Leonard catches and smiles at his bride to be thinking "happy Penny, happy Leonard."

"So how was it? Did you have fun?" asks Leonard, walking towards his car.

"It was wonderful, Leonard. It brought back so many childhood memories of being on my daddy's farm. I haven't been on a horse since I left Nebraska. Thank you so much, Leonard." She grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers the rest of the way.

Driving towards Pasadena, Penny looks out the window thinking how incredible riding again had being and wondering what was next on Leonard's list. She smiled to herself as she thought "I hope it's as much fun as riding."

"So Leonard, what's next on your list Doc?"

"Well, I thought we might grab some lunch before our next adventure," he replied turning to Penny and smiling.

"Can't wait, lunch it is then" poking her tongue out at Leonard.

"Oh my God… the shooting range!" Penny yells as Leonard pulls into the parking lot. "I love you so much right now," and pulls Leonard into a kiss. "How did you know I like shooting, I don't ever remember mentioning it?" Penny enquires.

"Well, I called your father. He gave me tips on the stuff you liked doing when you were growing up" Leonard said, smiling.

"You called my Daddy?" Penny looked stunned.

"Yes I did," looking at Penny and grinning. Penny shakes her head.

"We'll talk about that later. Come on, let's go shoot some stuff!" Penny drags Leonard into the shooting range.

"That was so much fun, I really, really enjoyed it, apart from you missing every single target. I thought you played Grand Theft", Penny teases.

"I guess it's not the same as the real thing. At least I had one shot on target" Leonard says, looking proud.

"Sweetie, me holding your shaking hands while you shoot with your eyes closed does not count," replies a laughing Penny.

"Hey. I had something in my eyes," Leonard defends.

"Sure you did Sweetie, sure you did, so what's next?" Penny asked while they sat in the park cuddling and having a lazy moment before the next fun activity.

"I'll give you a clue, it's going to be wet", says Leonard. Penny looks at Leonard, puzzled.

"I know… Wet t-shirt competition!"

"Penny," a confused look on Leonard's face. "Have you done that before?"

"Noooo…" quickly trying to change the subject and thinking, "where the hell did that come from?"

"I know, Ice Bucket Challenge", Penny looks away thinking, "dammit."

"What… No," glaring at Penny. "Come on. Let's go find out."

"The beach…" Penny says excitedly, but confused looking at Leonard. "You hate the beach!"

"Yeah, but Penny I told you, today is all about you." Penny feels like tearing up but holds it together. "You are the best," she whispers as she embraces Leonard, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I try," putting his hand around Penny's waist.

Penny kisses him on the cheek and pulls back and says "Really… The clue is wet. Pedantic, Leonard, pedantic." They walk toward the beach holding hands.

Penny gets changed into the bikini Leonard packed for her, and Leonard into his shorts.

"So are you going to join me for a swim?" Penny asks.

"No… Swimming is not my thing and I am too pale. I don't want people laughing at my chicken legs"

"You think you have chicken legs? That's funny." Laughs Penny.

"Hey, they are not that chunky!" Leonard replies, a bit mad.

"Ok, just kidding. Leonard could you rub some lotion on my back?"

"Yes dear." He gets the lotion out of his bag and begins to rub it all over her back. This part Leonard enjoys. After they finish rubbing each other down, Penny drags Leonard for a swim and a bit of a make out session, not caring whose watching them. As they come out of the ocean Penny pushes Leonard back in, who then gets hit by wave after wave every time he tries to get up. Penny runs off laughing. Leonard eventually gets himself together and chases after Penny ending with more make out on the sand.

"Penny, I could have drowned you meanie!"

"Oh come on Leonard, It wasn't that deep and it was funny seeing you trying to get up and then get hit by another wave! You did make it through after about the 5th attempt". Penny can't stop laughing.

"Yeah, it was kinda scary and not funny." Leonard says.

"Leonard, we need to get to the bar to watch the football game, you promised! Which bar are we going to?"

"You'll see." as they got up and walk towards the changing rooms."Leonard, you are going the wrong way. All the good bars are the other way!" Penny says, panicking.

"Trust me," Leonard replies.

Penny thought… "What is he up to? He better not be taking me to some posh bar with no atmosphere."

Leonard drives to a football stadium which surprises Penny.

"Are we watching the game live & how did you score tickets for the live game?"

"Oh, one of my grad student's dad is a shareholder and I got him to get me two VIP Tickets for the game."

"Wow. I am liking this take-charge Leonard. This is going to be better that watching it in any bar."

Penny and Leonard are in the VIP area tucking into the main course and sipping champagne, being treated like royalty.

"I could get used to this," says Penny, chewing as she speaks, "It's really nice up here and the view is amazing."

They settle in to watch the game. It isn't really going well for Penny's team and Leonard can see the frustration in her face. Suddenly Penny yells "Come on you cornhuskers!"

The VIP area goes quiet. Penny freezes and looks around realising everyone is staring at her. Penny slowly sits down and says shyly, "Sorry."

Leonard just laughs at how adorable she looks when she gets all shy. She turns and looks at Leonard.

"What are you laughing at?" frowning at him.

"Nothing, just thinking how adorable you are" Penny can't help but smile at those words. She looks into Leonard eyes and simply says "Thank you for today. It's been amazing."

"It's not over yet, but you are welcome."

Penny has a wonderful time at the game and enjoys herself so much even though she can't shout and scream at the players as she would have liked, and it doesn't help that her team loses the game, which puts a downer on things, but that doesn't last long. She gets to meet some of the players, getting autographs and pictures with the team. Penny thought, this is soo going to make my daddy so jealous.

It's getting late. Leonard is driving and they are talking about all the day's events and how much fun they have had. Penny is laughing at Leonard's failures: him trying to hit the targets at the shooting range, not understanding the rules of football, annoying Penny by accidently jumping up when the opposition scored a touchdown. Leonard is realising how much he needs to learn about Penny's world, but all that matters to him is that Penny had fun and really enjoyed herself. So did he which surprised him. Leonard decided to let Penny in on the last surprise.

"Penny."

"Yes Leonard?"

"Would you like to go dancing?" Penny pipes up. "Really?" Leonard nods.

"OK!" a beaming Penny replies.

Leonard pays and Penny drags Leonard to the bar and orders a bottle of wine and two tequila shots. They find a table and sit across from each other listening to the music smiling at each other.

Penny looks at the empty shot glass in her hand, "Leonard, I got a joke for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why did the Mexican throw his wife of the cliff?" Penny says, smiling.

"Ummm, I don't know... Tequila?"

"Ahh, my smart little homunculus."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"So whose idea was this anyway?" asks Penny

"All mine, I know you like dancing and you always go with the girls so I thought you might enjoy doing it with me."

"That's so sweet, of course I will enjoy dancing with you. So does this mean you are going to dance with me?" Penny enquires.

"I will after a few glasses of wine and I quote, at your own risk, I may embarrass you," Leonard giggles.

"Oh honey, you will never embarrass me, if anything I will probably embarrass myself by getting drunk and you carrying me home," says Penny, slapping Leonard on the shoulder and giggling. "So if you need more wine to dance with me that means you can't drive? How are we getting home?"

"Got that covered as well. Booked us into the hotel above the club. It's a 5 star and has a Jacuzzi."

Penny smiles at Leonard and says "Sometimes I forget how smart you are."

"For you everything has to be perfect, just like you."

Penny leans into Leonard and kisses him on the lips. "I love you so much Leonard," she whispers as she drags him to the dance floor.

Leonard and Penny have a great time at the club dancing and drinking and swimming in the sea of love, not able to take their hands off each other. Finally, both feeling worse for wear and tired from their all-day marathon, Penny decides to call it a night and show Leonard how much she appreciates him.

"Leonard, can we go to the hotel now? My feet are killing me." They walk out of the club, Leonard carrying Penny's heels.

"Leonard, why do you love me so much?" a drunken Penny asks, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk.

I love you, Penny, because you are smart, adorable, kind and loving. You rock my world and I love you the way you are and don't ever change a thing about you. I wish to stay forever with you for all eternity. Our hearts, always as one. I HOPE THIS LOVE AFFAIR LASTS FOR EVER".

"Thank you Leonard!" Tears stream down Penny's eyes, she looks into his eyes and says, "It will Leonard, I promise." She intertwines their fingers as they enter the hotel room. "Wow, Look at the size of that bed and we got a mini bar too!" Penny goes into the bathroom and turns on the Jacuzzi taps. "Leonard come in here… I am going to show you how much I appreciate everything you have done today for me. Penny mirrors Leonard words. "I am going to rock your world. Now take your clothes off and let me love you."

**AN: I would like to thank hokie3457, gsxdoug,Tensor and 5Mississippis for encouraging me to publish this story.**

** i would also like to give a big shout out to Strawberry Pop Tart Fan for proof reading this fic & all the help & advise in pushing me towards putting this fic out.**

** Thank you all so much, I also added a bit of neck kissing for SRAM as I know you like it. Another great idea from SPTF.**


End file.
